Document 666: Sonic and Eggman lost romance! (original)
by Anon the hedghog
Summary: Fap material from start to end!


**Document 666**

It was a wonderful day in green hill zone. Sonic was running through the amazing scenery, enjoying his life. He suddenly came to a stop when he saw his rival Eggman. However, Eggman wasn't his usual self. He was shirtless and was dancing wildly. This confused sonic, but also aroused him in some way. His dick stood up at 9 inches, a full erection, none he had ever gotten before to Amy or Tails…

"HEY! EGGHEAD! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Sonic screamed, trying to act cool. Eggman turned around, he stared through his circular black goggles. His eyes widened, as he saw Sonic's huge, fat, long, juicy, wet cock. Instantly, he also got an erection.

"Nothing… I'm not doing anything sonic…" Eggman muttered and blushed, looking away. He was stretching and working out. He wanted to make an amazing summer body for when he next fought Sonic, so he could impress him. Suddenly, he jumped and screamed.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SONIC! I LOVE YOU, I WANT YOUR COCK SO BAD! I'VE FELT THIS WAY FOR SO LOOOOOOONG". Sonic dashed up and took out his huge cock and shoved it in Eggman's thick, hair, sexy, masculine booty. Sonic screamed in shock of Eggman's thickness; he thrusted back and forward and maximum speed. They went on for over an hour! Eggman moaned "Sonic, speed really is your game 😉!" Sonic smiled but quickly his eyes widened he screamed "I'M GONNA CUM!". Sonic's cock ejaculated at the speed of light shooting right up Eggman's wet anus.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGHH" Eggman moaned, and smiled as he felt Sonic's luxurious, glistening, delicious liquid. Eggman said "I really enjoyed this, but 2 hours wasn't enough!".

"But Eggman my cock is too sore for your thick ass!" Eggman thought of something,

"Sonic! I have an Idea! You can use the chaos emeralds to power up your cock!" Eggman screamed,

"Isn't it too much for you though my sweet egg?".

"No Sonic even if it kills me it's worth it!". Eggman took out the emeralds out of his sexy, red, leather jacket he passed it to Sonic, Sonic grabbed the emeralds the shoved it up his ass with full force.

Sonic became Super Satan, he was huge and yellow. His cock has increased by over 9000 inches, he dashed into Eggman and shoved his cock up his big, fat ass! Eggman cried "KEEP ON GOING DESTROY MY ASS!". Sonic kept on thrusting his cock up Eggman's ass, eggman's huge, sexy, gay ass started to bleed and rip. "Eggman are you sure this is too much?" he screamed in fear will destroying eggman's delicate shithole, "No" Eggman replied, Sonic slowed down abit, Eggman screamed" DO IT MY BIG BLUE, DESTROY DADDY EGG'S BIG, FAT ASS!". Sonic loved Eggman and done what he commanded he thrusted his cock at full speed and power ripping Eggman into shreds.

He ejaculated over Eggman's ashes, just realising what he had done. His eyes started to water and he dropped to his knees. Looking up, Sonic wailed and screamed, he cried and cried.

"I knew I shouldn't have done it, babes… I knew I shouldn't…" He cried to himself... he then turned his head, he had heard something in the bushes…. A clapping sound. The blue hedgehog stood up anf dried his tears. He walked over to the noise and spotted a familiar figure. It had orange and white fur and big, blue eyes. It was his best friend, Tails. HE was fapping to the entire thing. His 3 inch penis was surrounded by white, stick cum. How many times had he ejaculated?

Sonic shouted.

"Tails! What're you doing?!" Sonic was in grief, he had just obliterated the love of his life during the best sex he had ever received and given. Tails looked up, scared.

"Oh, sonic… no, I was just… I-I was…"

"You were WHAT, Tails?" Sonic screamed, his eyes red and his voice hoarse. "You were masturbating to our love, weren't you?"

"No… No I wasn't"

"YOU WERE WEREN'T YOU, YOU HORNY LITTLE CUNT! CME HERE AND SUCK THIS COCK RIGHT NOW AS PUNISHMENT!" Sonic couldn't believe what he just said, he couldn't control himself… He didn't think…

Tails, eyes went wide, and then he crawled over to Sonic's dripping dick. He grabbed onto it, and slid it into his small, infant mouth. He sucked hard, with all his strength, moving back and forward with his head, as well as looking into Sonic's eyes. Sonic clenched his butthole; he had never experienced this level of blowjob, bot even from hi ex boyfriend Knuckles. It felt so god, yet he knew it was so wrong. For a moment, he almost forgot about his love for Eggman, that was untl…

Sirens fired in the distance, Sonic turned and pushed Tails away, regretting his actions.  
"LEAVE THE CHILD ALONE, YOU PERVERT!" Exclaimed voice. Out of the car, stepped Officer Coldsteel. His Purple fur blended in with the dark night, contrasting against the red and blue flashing lights.

"Drop your cock and put up your hands or we will shoot!" Coldsteel raised his Caliber up at the blue Hedgehog, Sonic raised his hands. He knew he could easily have run, but he also didn't want to be on the bad side of Coldsteel, the hardest Hedgehog in the entire world.

Tails screamed, "No! It wasn't his fault! I just wanted to experience it, I couldn't wait any longer!" Coldsteel ignored him, cuffing Sonic and putting him into the car. Sonic obliged.

"Tails… I'll see you again… another day. Keep working on that technique," right before the door closed, he said, "I'll see you on the otherside… or the inside…"

It wasn;t long before the reached the police cell. Sonic was dashed into the darkness and heard a loud clank, which was the jail locking. He heard COldsteel's laugh.

"Now… you'll get punishment for what you've done, the crimes you have commited… An endless timeloop (One of my many powers) of Amy's disgustingly uncomfortable strap on hammer… Nothing personnel kid…" His footsteps disappeared into the distance.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOoooooooo…..."

And those were the last words, ever heard from Sonic for now...

Fin~

This fabulous dramatic revolutionary fan fic was made by the amazing anonymous the hedgehog. Hope you survived reading this.


End file.
